NiGHTS' Visitor Tales
by tayono
Summary: Not all visitors are as pleasant as Will,Helen,Claris,and Elliot were.These are NiGHTS' tales of some of those unforgettable visitors.
1. Ryan The Musical

**A/N from THE FUTURE: Hello, NiGHTS fans! Tayono here, speaking to you LIVE from 2012! I just wanted to let all of you know that while this story most certainly will not be updated any time soon, I've come back to clean it up the punctuation issues that fanfictionnet was having at the time it was written. Nothing else has been changed; I've simply made it more comprehensible for everyone who happens to stumble across it. **

**See you!  
**

* * *

******NiGHTS Visitor Tales**

Sometimes,it is _really hard_ to tolerate certian visitors.

How do I know? I spend 12 hours with them.

My name is NiGHTS. I live in the World Of Dreams. You know, the place where humans go when they sleep.

If you _really _want to know what I mean, you have to listen to some tales about -_ahem- _some very _special _Visitors that I will never, ever forget.

Tale one; Ryan the musical...

So here we are at my first tale.

I was bored but happy as I played my favorite melody on my invisible flute, floating above Owl, who was intently watching the gate. I was just thinking about getting on his nerves when the gate opened.

A black-haired boy, looking no more than the age of 10, stepped curiously into our world, simply dressed in a red T-shirt and jeans.

"Hoo! Welcome, Visitor!" Owl began in his usual tone, approaching the Visitor.

Then after the blabbing part, Owl looked up at me.

"NiGHTS, kindly come down here. There is a Visitor here I'd like you to meet."

I opened my eyes, looking at the Visitor and smiling warmly.

"Hello!" the boy said to me.

I flew down from where I was to get a better look at the Visitor.

"Hello!" I said warmly. "My name is NiGHTS! What's yours?" I asked.

"My name is Ryan!" he said.

"Well Ryan, Do you-" I began, but Ryan cut across me.

"I like to sing! Do you know what American Idol is?" he asked me brightly.

"Uh-"

"Hey! Where does that door lead to?"

"Well, Visitor, that- " Owl began,but Ryan already had sped through it.

"Hoo, we'd better follow him." Owl sighed,shaking his head. I nodded.

"You have any idea what he was talking about?" I asked, slowly floating towards the door.

"Not a clue." he replied simply, following me.

Once through the door, it wasn't hard to spot Ryan. He was being crowded by a group of curious nightopians trying to greet him in their language.

"Ryan! You musn't run off like that, my dear boy!" Owl scolded.

"Hello again!" Ryan said in his usual bright tone.

I flew over to him, hovering just above the ground.

"Ryan, I was going to ask if-" I tried to ask once again, but Ryan interrupted me with a horrible strained noise.

My hands flew to my ears. The noise was TERRIBLE! Owl sqwuaked and fell head first to the ground. The nightopians flew away, crying.

After what seemed like hours, Ryan stopped screeching like an injured hawk.

"That was "No air" by Jordan Sparks! She won American Idol!" Ryan explained.

I just stared at him.

Owl's feathers were ruffled."Err..hmm...that was..." he began.

"Interesting?" I finished.

Ryan looked absolutely delighted."That's gonna be my winning song when I go on American Idol!" He said cheerfully, skipping away.

I slowly turned to Owl, and whimpered. This was too much for me to handle.

Owl seemed to read my mind. "Not too long now..." he told me reassuringly, patting me on the back.

I looked over Owl's head. I gasped.

Ryan was skipping merrily towards Reala.

"Crap! REALA! RUN AWAY!" I screamed.

Too late.

Ryan started singing his head off... if you can call that singing!

"AGH!" Reala cried, covering his ears.

"Ryan! You can stop now!" I called, hurrying infront of Ryan and pushing him behind me.

"What the heck was that?" Reala moaned, still clutching his ears.

Owl flapped after me."Err, that was...Ryan's singing..." Owl muttered.

Reala was baffled."That was te-" he began, but I gave him a warning look.

"Uh, Ryan, let's-" I started, turning around.

But Ryan wasn't there.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled, spotting Ryan skipping down a path.

"Stop that boy!" Owl exclaimed,flapping rapidly.

Which became a wild goose chase.

I can still hear that boy screech.

.


	2. Harry The Headphone Dude

**Tale two; Harry The Headphone Dude**

Afew days(nights) after some more pleasant visitors, I had complete confidence again. I had took a day off waiting at the gate to have some fun with Reala.

So I was waiting at the gate with Owl again, playing my invisible flute, bored but happy, when the gate opened.

A dark skinned boy had entered through the gate. He had curly brown hair, blue eyes,a black sweatshirt and jeans, (what is it with humans and jeans?) and these round things on his ears. He was bouncing his head to a beat as Owl flapped over to him.

"Hoo hoo! Welcome, Visitor!" Owl said warmly,smiling. (as much as birds can)

The boy didn't didn't seem to hear.

"Errm... Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello?" Owl repeated.

Still no answer.

Finally, I'd had enough. I lifted one of the black things off his ear.

"HELLO." I said rather loudly.

"Hmm? Oh. My name is Harry." He told me.

"Well, Visitor, Welcome to the Night Dimension." Owl said alittle haughtily.

"My name is NiGHTS!" I said.

"What?" Harry asked. "What did you say?"

"Err... MY NAME IS NIGHTS." I repeated in a loud voice.

"Oh, cool name." he said in his unchanged "cool" voice.

"Want to fly?" I asked, holding out my hand.

Harry simply looked at my hand, still bouncing to a beat.

"Errm...DO YOU WANT TO FLY?" I said again, this time louder.

"Oh." Harry said, "How do I do that?"

"Just take my hand." I told him. I was getting alittle frustrated, I admit.

When he did absolutely nothing, (cause he didn't hear me) I grabbed his hand, and we dualized.

As soon as he was inside me, this awful screeching sound filled my head.

"OWW!" I yelled, "MAKE IT STOP!"

"Make what stop?" Owl asked alittle worriedly, edging away from me.

"It's rock n' roll, dude." Harry said to me.

"WELL I DON"T LIKE IT! TURN IT DOWN!" I exclaimed.

"Dude, it's heavy metal music." he said.

"SOUNDS MORE LIKE HEAVY METAL SCREAM-O!"

"Dude, that is uncool."

So we flew round the dream gate for abit, bumping into things from the disorienting "music" from what Harry called, "headphones".

We landed, and undualized, my head pounding from crashing into things and loud scream-o music.

"Is he leaving?" I asked Owl hopefully. "Tell me he's leaving."

While I wasn't looking, Harry had tromped through a dream door.

"Oh dear, we'd better go with him..." Sighed Owl, flapping through the door.

I hesitated, then followed reluctantly.

Through the door, I saw Harry, his eyes closed, walking towards a cliff.

"Harry! Cliff!" I yelled, pointing at the abyss.

He didn't hear. He walked right off anyway.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

I dived into the gourge, catching him right before he hit some sharp rocks.

"You've got to be more careful, my dear boy!" Owl lectured."Be aware of your-..." Owl didn't finish. Harry wasn't listening.

He was now walking straight for a tar pit. He tripped before hitting it, but his earphones flew off, sinking into the brown, bubbling tar.

Harry completely spazzed out."NOOO! MEH EARPHONES!" he screamed at the top of his voice, running in circles.

"Harry, it's not the-" I began, but Harry rammed into me, which sent me flying into a rock, sliding to the ground.

A sharp pain was coursing through my leg.

"Crap! Owl! I think he broke my leg!" I called,wincing.

"Ok, that's enough!" Owl snapped."You need to calm down!"

"MY EARPHONES! MY EARPHONES! MY EARPHONES!" Harry continued.

If there are more Visitors like that, I will flat out die.


	3. Sally The Savage

**Tale three; Sally The Savage**

After Harry left, I was in the hospital for about a week because of my broken leg.

After I got out of the hospital, me and Owl were once again waiting at the gate, me playing my invisible flute, bored but happy (again) when he gate opened.

I braced. So did Owl.

A blond girl walked calmly through the gate. She wore a white tank top, and a rainbow skirt. Her eyes were brown and normal.

_Maybe this won't be that bad._

"Hello!" I said happily. "My name is NiGHTS-"

Then that's when she spazzed out. She started beating me with a club.

"DIE! SALLY KILL YOU!" she yelled in a crazy voice.

Owl fell back, completely startled.

"OW! what the - OW! OWW!"

"DIEEEE!"

I clutched my head, trying to shield myself from another blow.

"LADY! What is WRONG with you?"I cried.

Sally whacked me on the head with the club. "YOU'RE A BAD BUNNY!"

"My goodness! Are you ok, NiGHTS -" Owl began, but Sally leaped on him, grabbing him and raising him up into the air, making a loud indian call.

"ACK! NIGHTS! MAKE HER PUT ME DOWN!" Owl yelled in fright.

"TURKEY TURKEY TURKEY!" she screeched, and speeded through the door like a bullet.

I groaned, and flew through the door.

This dream was very weird, not like a flowery paradise. Far from it. It had a wild sense about it.

I spotted the two on a hill. A fire was on top of it.

_Crap, she's roasting him!_

I sped to the top of the hill, and there they were. Sally dancing around, making really loud indian calls, Owl tied to a stick, which was above a fire.

"NiGHTS! HELP! She wants to eat me!" Owl exclaimed, trying to wiggle free of the ropes.

I tried to undo the ropes, but Sally reacted.

"DIE BUNNY!" She screamed, and started wacking me with the club.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW!"

In her frenzy, she smashed the stick, which broke in two, the ropes coming loose.

"SQWAUK!" shrieked Owl, flying into the sky.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME - OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" I shrieked, trying to get away from sally.

Sally had spotted a new target.

"EGG! KILL EGG!" Screamed Sally, running off with her club in the air.

"Crap! The nightopians!"

Sally was now dashing around, smashing all the nightopians in sight.

"HEY! STOP!" I yelled, tackling her.

"BAD BUNNY!" she yelled, and started smacking me. I was forced to let go.

She dashed from object to object, smashing them with the club.

"DIETREE!"  
"DIEROCK!"  
"DIEEGG!"  
"DIE!"  
"DIE!"  
"DIE!"

I whimpered. Sally HAD to go.


	4. Caroline The Crazy

**Tale four; Caroline The Crazy**

After THAT Visitor, I made Owl swear that he'd never fly off like that again.

We're waiting at the gate, me playing my invisible flute, sorta scared now, Owl waiting at the gate, not so intently as usual, when it opened.

A black haired girl with blue eyes, a yellow T-shirt-and orange pants ran through the gate. Her eyes were crossed, and she was twitching.

"I want a hamburger with FRIIIIIEESS!" She yelled, stopping to stare at me and Owl.

"Errr...Welcome Visitor, to the Night Dimension." Owl said slowly, backing up abit.

"I am Caroline! I want a puppy!" Caroline said, cocking her head from one side to the other.

"Uhhhh...I don't have to dualize with her, do I?" I asked Owl, whimpering.

Owl turned to me, an understanding look on his face."I'll make this an exception." he told me, glancing at Caroline.

"ME WANT A PEPSI!" she screamed. "ME WANT A PEPSI NOW!"

"Oh boy..." I moaned, turning back to Caroline.

Caroline rammed me in the stomach, then ran into a door, laughing like a maniac.

"OMPH! Ow! Let's follow her before she does that to anyone else!" I coughed.

Once we got through the door, we noticed octopaw, who was sitting by the door, was scared out of his mind.

"Bloo bloo bloo!" he whimpered when he saw me.

Then I heard her.

"YOU CAN USE YOUR BODY, EVERYBODY BEND!" she sang in the distance.

"That sounds like the Visitor." Owl sighed, flying over a hill. I relucantly followed him, looking around at her path of destruction.

At the top of the hill, I saw her chasing Reala in circles.

"YOU CAN USE YOUR BODY, EVERYBODY BEND!" she sang loudly, her arms waving in the air.

"AAAHH! AHH AH AH AAAAAHHH!" Reala screamed.

Caroline caught up to Reala, kicked him in the legs, then ran off, crowing like a rooster.

"OW. I should throttle you for this." Reala growled, glaring at me.

I glared back. "I'm having just about as much fun as you are!" I said defensivley, then chased after Caroline.

There she was, standing on a large rock, a group of Nightopians staring at her like she had grown two heads.

"ARMS WAVING IN THE WIIIND!" she was screaming.

"Caroline!" I yelled.

"Stop this at once!" Owl said.

Caroline turned on the spot, and pointed at me. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE?" she screamed. "A FREAK OF NATURE!"

We both blinked at her.

"PRESENTS! THERE HAS TO BE PRESENTS!"  
"CAKE! I WANT CAKE!"

"ARMS WAVING IN THE WIIIIIND!"  
"BUNNIES TOO!"

I wonked her on the head with a rock, and down she went.

"That's enough of Caroline today." Owl grunted.


End file.
